Digital Hazard
by Baihumon
Summary: Strange rifts have been opening in America all over the place and when a young girl Ruby almost gets sucked into one she sees a whole other world on the other side. What did she see, and could it be showing her her destiny? With the digital world at peace for years, and Digimon only seen as fighting machines given a break will there be a new threat? (M in SOME areas not a lot.)
1. Extra Dimensional

Sitting in front of her TV placed cornered by the bedside Ruby fixated on the news for a strange change. The man fixed his glasses worriedly while papers shook uncontrollably in his hands, "This-ju-just in..." (a long pause) "Another strange rift has opened up near Denver. This is the closest one that has opened in America not counting ones in New York, Seattle, San Francisco, Dallas, Wichita, Chicago, and Miami! They don't appear to bring down anything from the skies, but military helicopters keep a close hover around the strange rifts! Now...back to you Casey with the weather."

Putting a hand to her mouth Ruby stared out her window fixating, "Denver...that's close to where I live!" Squinting ever so carefully Ruby could see indeed a small beam of light, but it was appearing to become larger. Heavy foot steps could be heard going to Ruby's room as her mom burst in frantic, "Ruby, we have to go to your uncle's house right away!" Ruby, not taking her eyes off the mysterious beam of light replied, "Why, because the beam of light?" Already gathering some of Ruby's things for her, Ruby's mom huffed, "Ruby Waldor you get your black backpack and start stuffing it with things you need in case!"

Putting her hand lightly on the glass as Ruby's mom rushed out still in full startle Ruby sighed, "I'm seventeen mom...I can take care of myself pretty much now..." Doing as her mother said anyway Ruby grabbed her bag, a water bottle, phone charger, cell phone, ear phones, towel, butterfly knife, matches, flashlight, batteries, and a blanket. Starting to head out the door she stopped in her tracks remembering something. Gliding her arm under the bed she grabbed extra money she had hidden away from doing her job at the local bakery. Her mom always complimented her on her cooking skills at such a young age.

Standing at the door once more she face palmed herself, "My mom is going to be so frustrated I'm taking so long, but I want to make sure I have everything!" Pulling out a medical kit she shoved it in her bag as well, and running out the door whipped red sunglasses into her backpack as well.

Thundering down the stairs Ruby called, "Alright mom I've got everything!" Backpack nearly drooping off her back Ruby pointed at her mom, "Mom...you aren't really going to take all of that are you?" Arms full and back full Ruby's mom took a serious tone, "I want to be prepared Ruby! If our house isn't here then-" She seemed to be analyzing Ruby before pointing her finger up the stairs, "Ruby get your ID! If we get separated somehow the cops need to know who you are and how to get to me!" Flopping her head back Ruby did as her mom said, but when she got upstairs she saw the light was only about ten miles out now. Swiftly grabbing her ID Ruby thundered down the stairs once more as her mom called from the door, "Come on!"

Packed in the car Ruby couldn't help but stare at the strange beam of light, "What about dad?" Staring straight forward and not hearing Ruby, she asked again, "MOM, what about dad?" Waving her hand Ruby's mom noted, "The beam of light isn't going towards his work. I'll let him know where we're going to be at."

The light suddenly changed its course as Ruby started tapping her mom on the shoulder, "Um...mom...?" Ruby's mom kept her eyes locked on the road, "What Ruby?" Ruby gulped, "That light...is moving towards us! Mom step on it!" Taking one second to look back Ruby's mom gasped, "Oh dear!" Flooring it the car sped forward as the ground rumbled. Hanging onto her mother's seat Ruby insisted, "It's catching up!" Seeing her mom was flooring it to 80mph Ruby also saw the neighborhood street was narrow so her mom couldn't go any faster due to parked cars.

Ruby called out, "Brace yourself!" As the light encased the whole car (and then some), Ruby's mom kept going just as carefully as she was before. Ruby stared up into the light seeing binary 1's and 0's along with silhouettes she couldn't make out. To her it all looked like alphabet soup she had as a kid. Ruby's mom called back, "What's happening Ruby?" Ruby didn't answer as she was trying to make out what was happening herself. The light didn't take long to go through the car, and back out the front end. Slowly coming to a stop Ruby's mom took a deep breath, "Well, that was certainly strange...are you alright Ruby?"

Still not answering her, Ruby's mom turned around still taking relaxing breaths, "Ruby?" Seeing Ruby was holding some strange white device rimmed with a crimson red she furrowed her brow, "Ruby...what is that?" Ruby slowly looked up clutching the device, "I don't know..."


	2. Digital Dinosaur

Running into her uncle's house Ruby's mom looked back worried that the light had disappeared so quickly. Ruby's uncle wrapped his arms around her trying to pull Ruby's face up off of the device she was holding, "Ruby are you alright? Wait...I know what that thing is...but how did you get one?" Finally coming over to Ruby's side her mom continued to take deep breaths, "Rick, you know what this is?" Rick fixed his glasses on his face nodding, "Yes. It came from a game that was popular years ago, but just kind of...well...let's just say kids had a hard time playing it after the battle that ensued."

Sitting on the couch Ruby looked up to Rick with a bead of sweat dripping down her brow, "I wanted to think, but...I didn't...I don't want any part in this uncle Rick." Putting his arms behind his back Rick shook his head, "Well Ruby...it looks like you're going to have to be, and once more the digital world is in some type of danger, or the real world." Ruby's mom gulped while holding her fist to her neck, "Danger, our world?"

Rick noted, "Yes Rose...it's been nearly twelve years...give or take I'm getting older as well.." Rose joked, "Oh Rick you're not a day over thirty five! You're still young of course you'd know what's going on!" Peeking out of the curtain Rick stared at the sky, "The lights have gone...I wonder...if those lights..." Rose clasped onto Ruby tightly making Ruby groan, "Mom! Please let go..." Rose, now with tears in her eyes looked scared, and more scared than Ruby had ever seen her before, "Mom...?"

A raspy roar came from outside as Rick nearly jumped out of his skin, "Rose I HAVE talked to you about this before...Ruby is special, and she always was...always will be..." Motioning Ruby to get up, but with a reluctant Rose pulling her down Ruby insisted, "Mom, please..." Hands cupping her face Rose started to sob, "No, no my baby isn't going to be in that kind of danger!"

Snapping, Rick pointed furiously at the door, "Rose the last tamers that came through overseas saved the world! Those lights were searching for the next tamers! Lord knows how many tamers there are now..." Clipping the digivice to her pants Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "Does it matter how many tamers there are?" Rick shook his head, "No, but I have a feeling you'll all meet up in one place. Go, quickly Ruby." Clutching her backpack as Rick opened up the door Ruby clenched her fists to her side. Turning her head to see her mother still crying Ruby closed her eyes, "I love you mom...but...if the world is in danger like uncle Rick says...then I have to help save it...I'm not a little girl anymore..."

Turning back around Ruby found her first steps stopped by her mom wrapping her arms around her, "No...but you'll always be my little girl...stay safe..." Suddenly the digivice clipped onto Ruby's jeans began to beep and glow furiously. Taking it out there appeared to be a compass trying to guide Ruby somewhere, and with the beeping of the digivice came another raspy roar. Walking out from the house Ruby waved back, but not looking back, "Don't worry I'll stay safe!"

Taking out a cigarette Rick puffed, "She'll be fine. Ruby has always been resourceful. A B student. She'll do what your husband would do Rose. Joshua has always been protective of his family." Leaning roughly against Rick, Rose sniffled, "I know Rick, but she's still my daughter, and I hate to see her go. Even to college let alone to possibly save the world..."

Ruby ran the way the arrow was pointed on her digivice, and near the raspy roaring as it grew closer, "Almost...there!" As the beeping slowly came to a stop the arrow disappeared and a bleeping took place of the beeping, "It says I'm here...but...where is here?" A strange voice that linked inside of Ruby's mind as the roaring came from behind her, "Are you Ruby?" Nearly dropping her digivice Ruby almost forgot her name as she stared at a small red dinosaur standing on two legs with bat like ears, and a digital hazard sign on his chest, "Yeah I'm Ruby, and you are?"

Putting a friendly paw in the air the dinosaur replied, "I'm Guilmon, and I've been looking for you!" Running up to Ruby, Guilmon wrapped his arms around her tightly, "All of that roaring paid off! You found me! Now did you bring any food!?" Ruby couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was this an actual digimon wrapping its arms, or well claws around her!?


	3. Airdramon

Guilmon started to sniff the air as his eyes rapidly dilated, "There are digimon nearby..." Ruby's hands started to shake, "R-real digimon...here...?" Guilmon darted off in front of Ruby as she called out taking out running after him, "HEY Guilmon wait up! Ugh, what am I doing!?" Coming to the city a bunch of digimon were soaring in the air making Ruby drop her digivice. Turning back towards her Guilmon fretted, "Well come on Ruby we have to do something to get rid of these guys!" Ruby repeated, "Get...rid of...them?" Scratching at his head Guilmon frustrated, "Yes yes yes now let's get to work before they destroy anything! Takato said you'd help while Takato busy doing school! Was Takatomon wrong!?"

Ruby stared down at her digivice still trying to take all of it in, "THE Takato? If that's who your last partner was...how could I possibly live up to him...?" Turning back towards the hoard of digimon in the air Guilmon launched an attack making all of them turn around at once. They all grouped up in a barrage attack making Guilmon slam to the ground annoyed, "I can't do this on my own come on Rubymon!" Holding both sides of her head Ruby frustrated, "I can't Guilmon! I don't even know what I'm doing!"

Another voice burst out of no where reading her purple digivice, "Airdramon...six of em...nasty lot. You ready Beelzemon?" Cackling heinously Beelzemon jest, "I was born ready baby! Time to take these champs out!" Soaring above the girl with large black angel like wings Beelzemon tore apart the Airdramon like they were paper, and returned to the girl's side. Guilmon shook a fist up towards the girl annoyed, "Hey that was my battle you messed up!"

Hearing all of the fuss from down below the girl motioned for Beelzemon to pick her up and gently glide her down to the ground. Beelzemon laughed, "Sorry pineapple head didn't realize you were actually fighting! Then again I wasn't either..." Guilmon amazed, "Takato said you had gotten a new tamer, but I didn't realize this was her!" The girl surveyed Guilmon from head to toe, and then looked over at Ruby, "You let your digimon get tossed and kneaded like a loaf of bread back there..." Guilmon excited, "Bread!? Where!?" Rolling her eyes the girl put her hands on her hips, "You and your digimon have to work together, or Takato won't be very happy losing Guilmon."

Ruby huffed, "Oh thanks for the encouragement! I'm all new to this, and I don't know what I'm doing!" The girl admitted, "And neither does the other two that got chosen either...but that's why I'm here to help." Holding out her hand trying to be nice the girl smirked, "Rae. I was ten when I got my first digimon, Impmon. He was always a favorite of mine...close to Guilmon and Veemon, but ya know." Seeing the girl was wearing a purple sports jersey with the number 23 on it, and a black support underneath, and torn up shorts Ruby snickered, "What's the twenty three for? You play sports?"

Rae growled, "It's my favorite number thank you very much! Don't you know how to respect your elders!?" Ruby admitted, "No not very well...but seeing that you took down all of those digimon I thank you..." Picking up Ruby's digivice Rae held it out to Ruby taking a more serious note, "The real world is in danger again...I remember seeing Chaos, but this...there is an entirely new emperor set out to control the real world with digimon. I've been trying to stop him alone-" Beelzemon cleared his throat making Rae rethink, "Okay not alone...but the point is Ruby, we chose you because you have the same traits a Takato...courage and heart! Will you please just give this a chance?"

Slowly taking her digivice Ruby looked up at Rae, "How will we even get to the others?" Scratching her head Rae shrugged her shoulders, "We'll eventually run into them...the beams of light spread further than we thought so it could take days, but for now we'll work with what we have. You're just lucky you ran into me. Those Airdramon were the first to break through."

Guilmon and Beelzemon started to walk and talk as well, but Guilmon started counting on his paws (or what he did have of them), "You've had a tamer for how long now?" Beelzemon smirked, "It's been eleven years now...and we couldn't be more suited for one another. That's where I'm going to end it." Guilmon held up a finger, "But-" Beelzemon snapped, "It's where I'm going to end it I said!" Ears flopping down Guilmon sighed, "Oh alright..."

Seeing the sky suddenly start to turn purple Rae stopped in her tracks, "Beelzemon...it's happening again..." Ruby blinked furiously, "What's happening again?"

"The sky has been turning shades of purple for the past few days now...nothing has happened, but we don't stick around to find out."

"But you guys seem strong enough what do you have to be afraid of?" Guilmon pointed out, but Beelzemon jumped right down his throat, "We don't have anything to worry about alright!?" Holding up his paws Guilmon started dripping beads of sweat, "Fine fine geez...why are you being so protective?" Turning towards Rae, Beelzemon whispered, "Because if I lost her I would never forgive myself."


	4. Dark Angel

Ruby constantly stared towards the skies for more Airdramon, but Rae assured, "They're gone Ruby don't worry, and you're in safe hands with Beelzemon and me. Although I'd love to see this new digimon emperor..." This even made Rae's hands sweat as she continued, "I've heard he has a Dark Agumon..."

"I know I've just started on my journey and all..." Ruby started, "But what if I can't handle it? What if I let you all down?"

"You won't Ruby." Rae gave a soft smile while putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "You have us, and Guilmon. We're a team all together."

Ruby chuckled softly, showing that she was tough on the outside, but on the inside she was still terrified for her life. Rae pointed out, "And if we don't save the world who will? Are you just going to be that bystander who does nothing? You're tough Ruby, I can sense it." Looking up at Beelzemon, Ruby asked stammering, "You...and Beelzemon...how did you guys ya know...end up being partners?" Putting her hands behind her back Rae smiled brightly up towards Beelzemon starting, "You see...he already had partners Ai and Mako, but they decided they didn't want to head into all of this. I mean...what we're headed towards. Battle. I was their sitter, and being only five years older than them to say. One day...I was sitting and reading my stories when I heard a screaming coming from the streets..."

"Was he hurting people?" Ruby remarkably guessed off the top of her head.

"Oh no. Quite the opposite."

"Then what?" Ruby started to pay more attention to Guilmon, and taking in Rae's story seeing that maybe she could be tough for him.

"Impmon was being attacked by a group of vicious dogs, and he was getting beaten up pretty bad. I had never seen him at Ai's or Mako's house before so I was going off of instinct whether or not to save him. All I remember was running outside, grabbing a large sheet of metal, and I started to hit the dogs with it. They all whimpered off with their tails in between their legs..." Rae laughed, "Impmon was pretty beaten up...so I took him back to the house and bandaged him up. He mentioned something about Ai and Mako doing the same thing, or they would do the same thing."

"So...is that it? I mean how did you get your digivice?"

"I'm getting to that...momentai Ruby, momentai. After I had gotten him bandaged up I went to go get him a glass of water, and an ice pack. However, when I got back a glowing orb started floating in front of me, but then it disappeared..."

"Then how did you-" Ruby gasped as Rae insisted, "Please leave any and all comments until the end please. Thank you."

"So-" Rae started out again, "Impmon noticed the orb disappearing as well, but we both put it aside. Until that one day...It was a busy traffic hour...and...I was riding my bike taking a cross walk..."

Ruby suddenly saw tears streaming down Rae's cheeks, but whether or not they were good or bad she couldn't tell. Occasionally stopping to catch her breath in small amounts Rae continued, "There was a drunk driver on a large bus that day. Ai and Mako were at school and I was going to pick them up with the little wagon strung out behind my bike to pull them along in. Something felt different that day...As I was getting to the center of the cross walk all I heard was high shrilled screaming from passersby...and then I felt something envelope me...they were wings...black wings...Before I knew it I was on the ground safely, and I looked on at my tattered bike...my heart nearly stopping...but when I looked up over me I saw Beelzemon. That was when the orb glowed in front of me for the second time...it was nearly a week later that took place...and after the glowing stopped...there was a purple digivice in front of me."

Guilmon sniffed the air furiously as his eyes dilated, "It's another digimon!" Beelzemon stopped as well, but wasn't as tense as Guilmon was, "I sense it too, but something is different about this one. Rae come check this out." Turning from Ruby over towards Beelzemon, Rae held out her digivice scratching her head, "I don't see anything...stupid thing must not be working..." Starting to hammer the digivice with the palm of her hand Rae annoyed, "Stupid thing!" Ruby pulled out her digivice as well assuring, "Yours isn't broken Rae because mine isn't working either..."

Before Rae could know it Beelzemon was wrapping his arms around her and moving her aside. A large cement block the size of a school bus landed in between Guilmon and Ruby who were no more than forty feet apart. Rushing over to Guilmon's side Ruby pointed up towards a sky scraper noting, "That bus came from up there!" Beelzemon smirked, "Do you think this is the emperors way of telling you to join him again Rae?" Rolling her eyes Rae jested, "I hope it's not because it's one sad attempt...ready to go see who it is Beelzemon?"

Just before Beelzemon could answer, a dark silhouette leaped from the building and into a portal, and after that Rae realized, "The purple sky is gone...just like that..." Ruby's arm started to shake as she nearly screamed, "What is that!?" Seeing a small dog like creature with small bat wings, a fox like tail, and a ruby on its forehead Rae brought out her digivice, "It says here that's Dorumon. A rookie level digimon with a metal cannon attack. Doesn't seem too fierce."

"Is that the thing that threw the bus at us!?" Ruby yelped, but Guilmon snorted, "I'm pretty sure that little thing couldn't do that..."

"You don't think I can take you guys!?" Dorumon growled making Ruby turn pale.

Getting onto one knee Rae asked Dorumon, "You have a tamer don't you?" Hearing a huffing coming out from the park a boy about Ruby's age emerged exhausted, "Dorumon, I told you not to do that!" Turning up his chin Dorumon annoyed, "Well maybe if you were to run faster..." The boy smacked Dorumon over the head sighing, "Maybe it was the beam of light that brought us up and dropped us down here...and all the way from New York..." Roughing up his blonde hair the boy pointed to Guilmon amazed, "That's THE Guilmon isn't it!?" Ruby crossed her arms, "Yes yes it's THE Guilmon...Takato's Guilmon...You sure do have some manners don't you?"

The boy held up his hands turning a bright shade of red, "Sorry, sorry. My name is Davis. My brain is still a little scrambled from being literally teleported half a country away..." Taking out his digivice Davis held it up towards Beelzemon, "So this is Beelzemon...looks tough...a Mega?" Holding out a hand towards Davis, Rae smiled, "Nice to have another tamer on board. My name's Rae, and I'll be helping you rookies out through your journey." Taking Rae's hand Davis cleared his throat turning a shade of pink, "Th-thank you. I saw that bus being thrown over here, and thought maybe I could help." Guilmon pointed out, "Could you give Ruby a little help with confidence?" Smacking Guilmon over the head Ruby sneered, "I resent that comment!"

Beelzemon stared down at Davis with an analyzing glance making Davis nervous, "Wha-why is he looking at me like that for Rae?" Shrugging Rae started forward concluding, "Maybe he doesn't like you, or he's deciding if he does or not."

"Great..." Davis admitted as he followed behind Rae and Ruby with Dorumon by his side.


	5. Vilemon

Davis angered, "Dorumon you can't just go attacking helpless creatures like cats alright!? It's not like they can shoot out fire from their mouths to defend themselves..."

"Oh please." Dorumon huffed, "I was gaining experience!"

"Experience? You call attac-nevermind..."

"That's what I thought." Dorumon smirked while turning up his chin.

To Rae's dismay Davis came over to her asking, "So how did you and Beelzemon become partners?" Pointing up towards Ruby, Rae insisted, "Go ask Ruby, I don't want to repeat myself okay?" Hearing Ruby excitedly talk to Davis about her, Rae's arms slumped, "It's been so long Beelzemon...since I told anyone how we got to be partners..."

"What, are you getting tired of telling the story already?" Beelzemon smiled making Rae uneasy.

"No, no it's not that...it's just that these guys are only a few years younger than me, and have no experience with digimon whatsoever. Do you really think they'll catch on?"

"Maybe not as fast, but they'll learn. What's not to learn about courage, knowledge, and fr-friendship."

"You seemed to stammer on that last half what was that Beelzemon?" Rae nudged him, but was easily almost knocked over just by him leaning, "Oh shut up will ya?"

Davis looked back at Beelzemon and Rae, and then back to Ruby. Holding his chin, and then shoving his hands in his pockets he directed at Ruby, "Eleven years you say? That's enough to build a strong relationship with digimon and human."

"What do you mean?"

Before Davis could answer all of their digivices started to go ballistic as a large group of Vilemon appeared out of no where. Guilmon rounded around Ruby ready to battle as Ruby nodded, "Let's do this Guilmon! Let em have it!" But before Guilmon could get in to battle, Dorumon was way ahead of him. Davis, with arm extended yelled out, "Dorumon what are you doing!?"

"I'm getting experience! Metal Canon!" As Dorumon collided with the Vilemon he immediately got tossed around after taking out one. Beelzemon took one step forward, but Rae stopped him, "Let them take care of this...there are two of them, and five Vilemon. They can take care of them easily if they realize what it takes."

"But what if-" Beelzemon started.

"Then we'll step in. If we need to."

"You were always the laid back one..." Beelzemon chuckled as a shadow started to envelope around Rae.

Grabbing her arms Beelzemon groaned, "No, I won't let you take her!" All of the Vilemon started to laugh as Davis worried, "Beelzemon do you need help?"

"Worry about your battle at hand stupid kid, I've got this!" Grunting under the strain Beelzemon angered, "I won't let him get you!"

"Then pull harder you idiot!" Rae cried out trying not to think of the pain that the shadow was causing her to feel around her legs. Doing as Rae told him, Beelzemon whipped Rae the rest of the way out, and proceeded to fire his twin pistols at the shadow causing it to flee as it looked. Guilmon and Dorumon cheered along with Davis and Ruby, "We did it! We got rid of the Vilemon all by ourselves!" Wrapping her arms around Guilmon, Ruby cheered, "You did it Guilmon! You were great out there!"

"You were great too Dorumon!" Davis decided to cheer like Ruby was.

"I knew I was great..." Dorumon turned up his chin cocky like.

"I guess I'll take that as a thank you?" Davis lightly laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

Not hearing anything from Rae, Ruby walked over to her worried, "Are you alright? That shadow almost had you."

"Again..." Beelzemon grit his teeth and stared harshly at the ground.

Ruby didn't want to ask anymore questions as to not upset the two, but Rae seemed to be taking it okay until Davis said something, "That shadow was awfully scary Rae. Are you alright?" Snapping at Davis, Rae annoyed, "Yeah I'm alright I'm still here aren't I!? Now let's get out of here before anything else happens..."

"Geez...all I asked is if she was alright..." Davis shoved his hands in his pockets following behind Rae and Beelzemon.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Beelzemon asked softly.

"No, I can walk on my own!" Rae took a firm foot in front of Beelzemon making him tense up.

"It's not a matter of if you can or not I just don't want to lose you!"

Davis whispered over to Ruby, "Awkward..." Instead of saying anything back to Davis, Ruby jogged up towards Beelzemon and Rae noting, "It's not good to keep things bottled up. If you're going to be our teacher can you please get things clear and out of the water? I know you guys have been doing this for a while, but I'd rather have a digimon and tamer that didn't have quarrels this often...and it seems to always be about losing each other...So can you guys like kiss and make up or something? Hug, chat, or do whatever you guys do?"

Rae burst around on heel towards Ruby barking, "LISTEN! I'll talk about it if I want to!" Turning a light shade of pink Rae turned back around huffing, "Kiss...how stupid is that?"


	6. Training

Rae firmly placed her arms behind her back as if posing as a drill sergeant to Davis and Ruby, "BOTH of you need to become one with your digimon, or when you're in a matter of life or death you might as well be dead! If I'm not there you therefore cannot rely on me all of the time to baby you along! You both have to be strong for the sake of your digimon, and yourselves. And..." Letting her arms flop to her sides Rae stared at her hands while Davis and Ruby stood as stiff as a board, "you need to treat your digimon with respect...they're real...not just data..."

Davis raised a slow and trembling hand, "I get what you mean and all, but why are you telling us this now?"

"Because like I said...If I'm not here you both need to be able to protect yourselves! So...today we will begin training!" Rae held up an firm index finger with a broad smirk.

"Training?" Davis slumped back while Darumon clapped his paws together, "FINALLY I'm going to digivolve to Champion!"

"Sounds like a good enough plan." Ruby began, wrapping an arm around Guilmon.

"Where will we be training?" Davis looked around no feeling too much confidence, "There aren't many places to train around here."

Walking up to Davis and staring him straight into his blue eyes Rae confirmed, "You're right silly me. That's why we'll be walking to where we're going to be training at." Shooting a finger towards nearby mountains Rae finished, "That's where we're headed! You will learn to work together to get to the top of that mountain from the base all the way to the top!"

"Let's do it!" Ruby shouted confidently seeing how it raised Guilmon's spirits.

"Well...if it will make me stronger alongside Darumon." Davis admitted making Darumon side glance him with a small smile.

Clapping her hands together Rae concluded, "Very good! I will see your progress in five hours! Here's to making it up the three thousand feet! Don't let it break your spirits, but it can get kind of windy up there best of luck!" Slapping them both on the back Rae returned to Beelzemon's side holding her stomach, "I'm starving let's go get something to eat!"

"What about us?" Davis muttered.

"You didn't pack snacks?" Ruby crossed her arms smugly, "You obviously didn't go camping at any time of your life."

"If you're worried about it that much then stop by the store first. Get comfortable being around people with your digimon. Don't try to hide them." Rae noted pointing up to Beelzemon, "Seriously guys get used to it." Laughing Ruby wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck, "Let's go!"

"Can we stop by the store first?" Davis chuckled leaving Ruby flustered.

"NO! Then Guilmon and I will-"

"NO! You'll do nothing of the sort!" Rae snapped leaving Davis and Ruby stupefied as well as Beelzemon, "You need to stay together. Work together as a team. Learn how each other operates. Be each other's yin and yang if need be." Rolling her eyes Ruby muttered, "Fine we'll go to the store for little bittie Davis...who forgets to bring any resources with him..." As they both walked away from Rae and Beelzemon arguing, Beelzemon smirked, "Do you think they'll make it?"

"I don't know to be honest, but they'd better give it their best shot. Who am I kidding they'll make it." Rae laughed, "If I say they won't karma is going to bite me in the butt...Now let's go get something to eat ourselves."

"Are you alright Rae?" Beelzemon anxiously looked on Rae.

"Why would you ask that sudden question?" Feeling her cheeks Rae found they were still lightly red, "Shut up Beelzemon!"

Walking past him, Beelzemon tossed up his arms, "What did I do!? Geez!"

Picking up some fruit Davis heard Dorumon actually talk to him for a change, "Say Davis can I ask you a question since we're going on this big training thing?"

"Sure buddy, anything."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do buddy! You're my best pal! Even though we just met." Davis admitted he did like Dorumon, but he didn't understand why Dorumon would ask him a thing like that. After all Davis was his tamer. Further down the aisle Guilmon asked Ruby, "Hey Ruby do you like me?"

"Of course I do Guilmon! I feel so much more confident around you. I've never had a friend like you before." She paused to laugh, "Literally."

"Oh, but even though I've been with Takato too, and we were best friends why is it different?"

Picking up some fruit bars Ruby furrowed her brow, "Why is what different Guilmon?"

"I mean I've battled with Beelzemon before, but he's so different now. I don't know what it is."

Walking to the register Ruby actually knew what Guilmon was talking about, but for some reason talking about it made her feel uncomfortable. Especially after that comment she made about Beelzemon and Rae arguing, and how they should make up. She didn't realize what was flying out of her mouth, but she meant it to be sarcastic. She had no idea that Rae might take it seriously, or Guilmon for that matter. Meeting Davis as the register Davis started pulling money out of his backpack, "You know Dorumon asked me a lot of weird questions. I mean friend questions. Then again I guess they weren't really weird at all."

"Yeah, Guilmon was asking me friend questions too. Hey Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think a digimon, and human could you know...?"

Davis turned a bright shade of pink just thinking about it, "Oh no not you too Ruby. Right now all we should be thinking of is being grateful to Rae for training us. I mean I have to admit I feel my confidence skyrocketing right now. That's a feeling I'd never thought I'd have before."

"Me too." Ruby smiled softly as she paid for her fruit bars, "Me too."

"UGH Beelzemon stop!" Rae flustered as she put her short curly hair up in a pony tail.

"Oh come on you know it looks better down." Beelzemon joked.

"I know, but I don't like it when you mess with it! I don't like anyone touching it!" Changing the subject Rae pointed out seeing Davis and Ruby, "They're at the base of the mountain now."

"Geez they take a long time to shop..."

"It was only half an hour..." Rae strung her black jacket around her, "The temperature is dropping with the hour...it's going to snow tonight."

"If you think it's cold down here can you imagine it in the mountains?" Beelzemon deviously smiled, "Those kids will definitely get their training in."

As the sun started to set snow started to fall down beneath the mountain making Rae rub her arms, "Why did we all have to gather here?"

"Well would you prefer Florida?" Beelzemon joked.

"Actually yes." Rae stared seriously up at Beelzemon, "Come on let's go see how they're doing.

Beelzemon started to take off as Rae shot her fist in the air, "Hey idiot you're forgetting someone!"

Looking down below him, Beelzemon stopped in his tracks shrugging, "I dunno you're an awfully strong tamer I think you can keep up!"

"Is that a challenge!?" Rae darted forward as Beelzemon followed suit, but kept well ahead of Rae making her run faster.

"Where is Rae?" Davis shivered zipping up his blue coat.

"I don't know, but we still have two thousand feet to go Davis. We made it this far we have to make it to the top!"

"But it's snowing like crazy!" Davis whined as Guilmon held up a paw, "I can start us a fire!"

"That would get instantly blown out!" Davis pointed out making Guilmon's ears droop.

"We need to find a cave until Rae gets here."

"Aren't we supposed to handle things on our own to prove we can make it?" Dorumon added, but pointed a claw towards a small cave opening, "Besides there's a cave right there! It's getting late let's bunk there for the night."

"Rae didn't say how long we were supposed to take did she?" Davis noted, "So we can take all the time we need, and if we get lost we have our digimon to help us."

Entering the cave Davis, Dorumon, Ruby, and Guilmon all sitting around a fire were more confident as the training ensued about working together as a team, and wanting to prove to Rae that they didn't need her, but something still left Guilmon in a daze as he sat at the mouth of the cave staring out into the blizzard. Ruby had a feeling that it was going to keep her up all night.


	7. Cerberusmon

Ruby screamed out in horror as Davis's Dorumon slammed into the side of the mountain completely out of energy. Guilmon encouraged Ruby, "Please, we have to fight Rubymon!" Ruby continued to look on in horror however as Cerberusmon growled closer and closer towards Davis who was holding Dorumon in his arms pleading, "You had to be the hero didn't you..." Clutching her digivice Ruby shook her head wanting to run so badly. Just about to make a decision whether to fight or flight Rae burst in with her black jacket zipped up to her neck. Reaching in her side zipper pocket she pulled out her digivice calling out, "Ruby if you're not going to fight get back! This digimon is nothing to mess around for!"

Beelzemon and Rae exchanged glances as Rae held up a card, "Digi-Modify, Gatling Arm!" A large gattling arm from Gargomon appeared on Beelzemon's arm as it rattled an attack towards Cerberusmon pushing him back. Eyes glowing a fierce red from anger Cerberusmon darted for Beelzemon biting down on his arm. Ruby clutched her digivice close to her chest seeing that Beelzemon needed help. Seeing the determination starting to boil in Ruby's eyes Rae tossed Ruby a card smirking as if giving Ruby the go ahead.

"Yes, we're finally getting in the battle!" Guilmon declared.

"Let's help our friend out!" Ruby held her card up, "Digi-Modify, Platinum Sword activate!"

Guilmon struggled to wield the sword of Knightmon as he flailed around leaving Cerberusmon's jaws clenched around Beelzemon's arm. Face-palming herself Rae sighed, "Guilmon needs to digivolve, but will Ruby find out in time?" Staring helplessly at Guilmon, Ruby frustrated, "UGH! How am I supposed to...wait...Guilmon it's time!" Still struggling to keep his footing Guilmon flustered, "To what!?"

"To digivolve!" Holding her digivice up high Guilmon started to glow as Growlmon appeared ready for battle. Determination in her eyes Ruby declared, "Now go help our friend Growlmon!" Rushing towards Cerberusmon at top speed Growlmon sliced at its side making Cerberusmon fall to its knees. Ruby cried out, "Finish him!"

"Hold on, Ruby, wait!"

But it was too late for Rae to say anything else. Growlmon's sword was already in Cerberusmon's side as he instantly became deleted. Turning back to normal Ruby wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck, "We did it! We did it!" Holding his arm Beelzemon turned up his chin, "You know I could have taken him on Rae...why didn't you let me?"

"You know Beelzemon, I know you still love power and being in control, but this was Ruby's battle in the end. She's already learned so much in a matter of a ten minute battle. Let them step forward a little more."

"But Ruby got cocky and let Cerberusmon get deleted before we could ask him anything!" Beelzemon flinched at his bleeding arm.

Holding out the card back to Rae, Ruby smiled brightly, "Thank you so much for this. For helping. I didn't realize it took that much courage in a battle...but now...I feel like with Guilmon, I can...I mean we can do anything." Pushing the card back towards Ruby, Rae shook her head insisting, "You keep it. It might come in handy again." Looking past Rae, and over towards Beelzemon, Ruby worried, "Will he be okay? That Cerberusmon was a nasty Ultimate level." Snorting Rae noted, "He's had a lot worse...besides..." Rae got more serious, "We need to worry about Dorumon.

Coming over to Davis who was still holding Dorumon in his arms Rae asked quietly, "Are you alright Davis?"

"He's so stupid!" Davis crushed his teeth, "He didn't even listen to me! I feel like I've fallen ten feet and won't catch up..."

"Catch up?!" Rae seethed, "This isn't a race Davis, and did your cowardice have anything to do with Dorumon jumping into battle? Did you even consider how Dorumon felt about protecting you?"

"I...I..." Davis started with tears welling up in his eyes, "I didn't think of how Dorumon felt...I didn't know what to do...I just thought he only cared about battling..."

"Then you obviously need to rethink your strategy Davis. Let's go back."

Beelzemon stood shocked that Rae would even say something like going back, but Davis seeing Guilmon and Ruby so happy about their first defeat made him start to think, "No..."

"No?" Rae raised an eyebrow, "Why not? You're obviously down for the count, done, a coward. Why not turn back?"

"Because...I want to become strong with Dorumon, and get as much confidence as he does. I want to grow alongside him, and better understand him. I'm bot going to give up!"

Holding out a hand Rae smiled softly, "I knew I'd get to you...come on let's go." Taking Rae's hand Davis chuckled, "You have a horrid way of teaching..."

"I know." Rae concluded putting her digivice back in her side zipper pocket, "But we still have a ways to go. The snow is letting up now though so it should be easier from here." Davis wanted to throw up at the word easier. How could Rae just say that? Easier. She might as well said smooth sailing is ahead, or blue and sunny skies. Davis knew that it was only going to be more difficult from here.

Following behind Davis and Ruby, Beelzemon stared down at Rae, "You know you still continue to shock me. Even after this long." Shoving her hands in her jean shorts pockets Rae smirked, "Someone has to teach these to idiots, and if it has to be me...I have to be willing to give it my best shot. Besides, we've outgrown modify cards years ago."

"Three to be exact." Beelzemon corrected.

"Yeah yeah, three."

Seeing Beelzemon's arm still bleeding Rae frowned, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure, forget about it ya know? I'm tough, and this cold air is numbing it."

Starting to fall to his side Rae called up to Davis and Ruby, "Stop, we need to stop for now!" Davis reeled around huffing, "I thought you said to-" Seeing Beelzemon kneeling in pain on one knee he corrected, "Oh..." Ruby pointed ahead, "There's a cave opening up there we can go in."

Flinching, Beelzemon annoyed, "I'm fine, I can go on!"

"You can be so bull headed Beelzemon! Just rest so we can actually help Davis and Ruby if they need it...please..." Seeing the plead in Rae's eyes Beelzemon sighed, "Fine...but only for a few hours..."


	8. Fighting Spirit

Dorumon sat by Davis's side worriedly seeing Davis put his knees up to his chest staying silent. Ruby watched intently as Rae bound Beelzemon's wounds with a medical gauze she had tucked away in her backpack, and Guilmon lay passed out and snoring near the fire. A snowstorm had decided to brew outside once more as Dorumon hung his head low, "Well it seems we won't be going anywhere for quite some time. That storm last time lasted a whole two hours...I don't think my paws can take the cold anymore."

"That's not very good fighting spirit." Ruby noted making Dorumon put up his ears repealing, "Come again?"

"You know. It's not good to just give up Dorumon. You have to keep fighting it till the bitter end!"

Dorumon shook his head discontented, "I'm just trying to make Davis feel better...waiting for him to make a comeback saying something how he won't give up either..." Resting his paws on Davis's legs Dorumon plead, "Please Davis cheer up...you said you wouldn't quit, and it wasn't your fault back there. I jumped into battle before the right time. Just please don't be mad at yourself."

"But how could I not be Dorumon? I could have helped you, but I didn't...I just stood there as stiff as a board not knowing what to do! I felt so helpless!"

"But Davis-I...you...please let us work together Davis!" Dorumon kept persisting.

"How can I be a tamer with no spirit? You should go find yourself a new tamer Dorumon..." Davis sunk his head lower into his knees.

"Davis, I don't want a new tamer I want you!" Dorumon pleaded nudging his nose against Davis's shoulder.

Ruby turned towards Rae seeing her finally stand up after being so focused on Beelzemon's wound. As Rae walked towards Davis, Ruby felt a strange chill come about her, and it was the type of chill that made a fly afraid of a spider. Ruby had come to the conclusion in her mind that Rae was tired of hearing nothing but moping from Davis. Snapping her fingers by Davis's ear Rae demanded, "Get up!"

"Why..." Davis muttered.

"You'd better before I make you!" Rae demanded ferociously.

Not doing as Rae had ordered Rae kept her promise and lifted up Davis by the arm before shoving him against the cave wall. Davis stared terrified into Rae's eyes as Rae severed, "Didn't you hear Dorumon? He doesn't WANT another tamer he wants you! Even after Dorumon took the blame for what happened earlier you still didn't listen to him! If you want more spirit then you're going to have to listen to Dorumon, and work with him! Stop all of this moping I can't stand it! No one wants a moping cry baby tamer!"

Ruby put her hand to her mouth with her eyes widened whispering to herself, "Ohhh no she didn't!"

"I know I've been soft with you so far Davis,but Dorumon needs you...and you need Dorumon..." Rae clutched Davis's arms tightly continuing, "If you ever lost Dorumon...in this state you're in now. You'd never forgive yourself."

Seeing Dorumon's pleading eyes Davis averted his gaze from Dorumon's whispering, "I just don't know if I can..." Dorumon's ears lowered once more as he sniffled, "I guess...you don't feel the same way that I do you. If you can't fight for me...I guess I'm not fit to be your partner..." Looking out to the snow Dorumon started for the mouth of the cave, and as he did Davis did nothing to stop him except say, "I'm sorry Dorumon..."

"You're not going to stop him Rae?" Ruby tossed her arms out of the cave shocked.

"It's not up to me Ruby. It's up to Davis. He needs to do a lot of soul searching right now..." Letting go of Davis's arms Rae shivered as she held her arms furiously rubbing them, "It's getting more cold by the hour..." Taking out a blanket from her backpack, Ruby wrapped it tightly around her, "I agree...I hope it doesn't get too much below freezing. Some of us would like to wake up in the morning."

"No kidding!" Rae chuckled in agreement with Ruby. Sitting closer to the fire Rae buried her head into her knees, and wrapped her arms around her legs wishing she had brought a blanket like Ruby did. To Ruby's shock Beelzemon came up behind Rae and wrapped his black wings around Rae as she leaned her head against him. Smiling at the snoring reptile that was Guilmon, Ruby snuggled up to him with the blanket wrapped around the both of them.

Davis slid down the side of the cave wall seeing Ruby and Rae both one with their digimon making him cover his face in anger, "Dorumon, what have I done?"


	9. Serious

The snowstorm had subsided, and the sun hung high in the sky leaving Ruby rubbing her eyes. Guilmon nearly falling over on top of Ruby she shoved him to the side, "Watch what you're doing you giant reptile!" Ruby smiled stretching as Guilmon got up and shoved her aside with his tail, "Who are you calling a giant reptile you small human!" Starting to shove each other back and forth Guilmon put a paw on Ruby's face holding her back, "Rubymon...where is Dorumon and Davis?"

"Davis? I know Dorumon left but-oh no..."

Both Guilmon and Ruby ran outside to knee high snow as they both yelled out, "Davis!? Dorumon!?" over and over again, but there were no replies. Guilmon frowned, "What should we do Ruby?" Running back inside the cave Ruby started yelling again, "Rae, Rae, Davis is gone!" Shooting up from where she was sitting Rae groaned, "Who...what...wait...Davis is gone!?" Bursting out from Beelzemon's wings Rae flew to the mouth of the cave, "That idiot went out DURING the snowstorm to look for Dorumon! This is all my fault..." Rae rubbed the bridge of her nose aggravated.

"It wasn't your fault Rae..." Beelzemon looked down at Rae finishing, "He did decide to let Dorumon leave...this is his test."

"Maybe so, but if something ever happened to him I'd never forgive myself Beelzemon. We have to go searching for him. We'll get around faster in the air."

Guilmon raised a paw whining, "But we can't fly...so what do we do?"

Digging through her other zipper pocket Rae sifted through her cards before tossing one to Ruby, "Use this so you don't freeze walking in the snow."

Looking at the card Ruby elated, "Wow, this'll work perfect thanks Rae!" Lifting the card into the air she began to scan on her digivice, "Digi-Modify, Aero Wing activate!" Guilmon instantly grew wings onto his back as Ruby hopped onto him, "Alright let's go!"

Beelzemon picked up Rae, and as they got into the air Rae pointed to where she wanted Ruby to go, "You head that way, and I'll head this way. We'll meet back here in an hour. If you aren't here in an hour I'll assume you found him, or you're in trouble. If you find him before that don't come to my direction. Come right here got it?" Both Ruby and Guilmon nodded in agreement, "Yes ma'am!"

Rae shook her head sadly, "This is all my fault..."

"Stop saying that!" Beelzemon scolded, "It's not your fault and you know it! Davis knew he could have waited until the snowstorm subsided, but he didn't. So that's his problem. This is his training Rae. Just put that through your thick head of yours!"

"Thick head eh?" Rae smirked, "I'm not the only one with a thick head."

"Yeah yeah let's just find Dorumon or Davis before another digimon does. If either of them run into a digimon by themselves they're in trouble."

Seeing a tail sticking up in the snow Rae shot out a finger, "Is that Dorumon? What little I see I can't tell." Fidgeting around Rae insisted, "And please would you let loose on my chest I can't breathe!"

"Sorry..." Beelzemon chuckled as he started to lower towards the tail.

"No you're not..." Rae stuck out her tongue up at Beelzemon.

Setting Rae down Beelzemon lifted the tail up to see a frozen Dorumon, "Well it's him alright, and we're lucky we found him. It looks as if he wouldn't have made it if we were any later." Giving Dorumon to Rae, Beelzemon picked up Rae again and took to the sky asking, "Do you think Davis is nearby?"

"No..." Rae shook her head sadly deciding to put Dorumon under her jacket zipping it up tightly, "Dorumon had to be a good half an hour in front of Davis...Davis is the other way in Ruby's direction I'm sure of it. Let's head back to where we should meet, and if they aren't there in and hour then we go after her." Seeing Dorumon's ears and eyes starting to flutter made Rae smile seeing that he was going to be okay, but it worried her if Davis was okay. It's not like Davis had a warm coat of fur to protect him from the storm. It didn't matter now. If Davis was in the direction she thought he was going then Ruby would run into him first hopefully.


	10. Beelze-Motorcycle

Rae and Beelzemon waited the hour as promised to Ruby, and just before they were headed out towards the direction Ruby was headed in Guilmon came into view. Rae breathed a sigh of relief seeing Guilmon holding a passed out Davis in his arms, but Guilmon could barely stay up in the air even with the modify card Rae gave to them.

Almost dropping Davis on the ground Ruby jumped off of Guilmon's back as the wings disappeared stating, "We found him nearly buried in a snowbank. Luckily Guilmon gives off a body heat that made made him well...less blue than he was before. Where did you guys find Dorumon?" Keeping Dorumon zipped up in her jacket Rae wrapped her arms around him tightly, "We found him buried in snow as well,but all that was sticking up was his tail. If we didn't find him when we did...well...I don't like to think about that..."

"So now what?" Ruby stared down at the unconscious Davis wondering if their training was over now.

"We need to get off of this mountain so they can fully recover. We'll head off into the forest nearby and forage for dinner. I want to see you and Guilmon work together like you did before."

Ruby pumped her arm up excitedly, "We'll go fishing! That's always good team work right Guilmon?"

"No bread?" Guilmon whined slumping into a heap face first in the snow.

"Bread?" Ruby confused.

"It's his favorite food..." Beelzemon rolled his eyes.

A rumbling startled Rae and Ruby as Guilmon instantly lifted his head into a snarl, "A digimon is nearby!"

"Does that mean we'll have to haul Davis and Dorumon everywhere until they wake up?" Ruby annoyed not wanting to do anymore real work.

"I don't think we'll have to Ruby..." Rae stood a firm ground seeing a black creature flying towards them.

As the figure grew closer Ruby held up her digivice, "It says it's Black MetalGreymon. He's an ultimate level digimon with a nasty Giga Blaster attack! Are you ready to go Guilmon!?"

Guilmon let out a roar as he yelled, "I'm ready Ruby! Let's do this!" Turning into Growlmon, he gave huff of smoke out his nostrils, "Let's run this digimon out of town! Pyro Blaster!" Taking a direct hit from Growlmon it didn't even put a dent in MetalGreymon worrying Ruby. Rae looked down at Dorumon thinking, "If you don't wake up it's going to be harder to protect you! I have a bad feeling I know who's digimon that is..." Putting down Dorumon next to Davis she wrapped one of Davis's arms around Dorumon.

"I do too..." Beelzemon agreed, "We have to take him down."

"But remember when we tried last time not no more than a week ago?"

"I do...he had two more ultimate level digimon following him...Even with the bond they do have now Ruby and Growlmon are going to get thrashed. We barely beat them all off last time. The emperor made sure his allies defenses were top notch...we're going to need Davis's help."

Growlmon fired off another attack as Ruby encouraged, "You can do it Growlmon! Fight em back! Send em runnin!"

"Ruby!" Rae called out to get her attention continuing, "You need to work on getting Davis up!"

Ruby shocked, "Are you kidding?! You need all of the help you can get! Growlmon and I aren't backing down now!"

Rae snapped, "That is an order! We ARE going to need all of the help we can get, and that is why I need you to wake up Davis and Dorumon!"

Clenching her fists Ruby turned around towards Davis, and Growlmon turned to Dorumon starting to do everything they could to wake them up. Rae closed her eyes taking a deep breath, "Are you ready Beelzemon?" Holding out his arm as a blast gun formed around it Beelzemon held it out towards MetalGreymon, "Ready." Casting out an arm Rae roared, "Fire!" Letting out a Double Impact attack it knocked MetalGreymon clear out of the sky, and into the side of the mountain leaving Rae with a lump in her throat, "That was too close Beelzemon, but...where are the others that normally show up?"

"We should be so lucky that no more showed up, but I have to admit that was easier than usual..."

A swift black shadow cast over the group as a digimon swiped up Dorumon in its claws leaving Growlmon baffled, "Ruby, what was that!?" Quickly bringing out her digivice as the digimon flew off with Dorumon, Ruby noted, "That's Karatenmon! And he's an ultimate level as well! Growlmon knock him out of the sky!" A missed Pyro Blast attack left Ruby frustrated as Davis started to awaken slowly. Ruby started down the mountain to go after Karatenmon, but Rae held her arm out in front of Ruby, "You'll never catch Karatenmon on foot. Leave it to us. Just make sure Davis is okay."

"But-I want to help!"

"You ARE helping Ruby! I don't want them to take Davis too!" Swiping a gaze up towards Beelzemon Rae nodded, "Let's go."

Picking up Rae, Beelzemon sped towards Karatenmon seeing Dorumon was still passed out, "So what's the plan Rae?"

"The usual..." Rae smirked as they got closer towards Karatenmon.

"The usual? Well...the usual is winging it. Wait...what's Karatenmon doing!?"

Karatenmon started lowering closer towards the ground, but was lifting its talons up as if he was going to thrust down Dorumon at the ground. Staring at the passing ground below Rae severed, "I'm going to need to catch him Beelzemon...You go after Karatenmon..."

"Are you mad? What if you become road kill, and then I'll be scraping the BOTH of you off the pavement!" Holding up a card Rae chuckled, "Don't worry...you know me well enough it will take a lot more than pavement to get me down. Digi-power activate! Beelze Motorcycle activate! NOW Beelzemon!" Dropping Rae, she fell onto a motorcycle and just in time for Karatenmon to cast Dorumon down.

Beelzemon ran right into Karatenmon as Rae sped up just in time to catch Dorumon, "Got ya!" she breathed a sigh of relief. Coming to a screeching halt Rae saw Beelzemon tossing Karatenmon to the side with little struggle as if Karatenmon expected to succeed with the attack. Davis, Ruby, and Growlmon came running by Rae's side as Davis took Dorumon into his arms with tears in his eyes, "I'm so so sorry Dorumon...I'll promise to stay by your side...I'm not going to let anything happen to you!"

"You don't have to cry about it..." Dorumon smirked as his eyes flickered open, "I never really left you...I just wondered if I was good enough for you to go after..."

"Of course you are buddy! ...of course you are..."

"So did you get rid of Karatenmon?" Ruby looked all over ready for a fight.

"Yeah we did...but..." Rae rubbed her thighs, "it was too easy...ow...that really hurt landing on this bike..."

"It was your idea..." Beelzemon noted smugly as the bike disappeared out from under Rae.

"Hey Rae..." Davis started quietly.

"Yeah Davis?"

"Thank you...and thank you Ruby...for saving us..."

"It's what friends do Davis." Ruby gave a thumbs up, but Rae didn't say anything more leaving Davis with a lump in his throat.


End file.
